criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Training Day...
2 days after the events of Lights Out... (An alarm clock rings next to a sleeping Jones, who slaps the snooze button. He wakes up and gets out of bed. He is later seen brushing his teeth, washing himself, eating breakfast, getting himself dressed, and looking at his watch at his doorway, which reads 7:00 AM) Jones: Hmph, better get ready. I don’t wanna be late. (Jones drives his car through several districts seeing the disasters that the city is fixing. He then stops at several honking cars at the road. Annoyed, Jones lands face flat on the car wheel, honking continuously. Later, Jones arrives at the Airport precinct and parks his car. He carries his coffee with him and looks at a sign. The sign reads “''Free Cake and Cookies at the screen room! - Rita''”) Jones: Free cake and cookies? Well, I guess I need a well-deserved break from all of these Rozetta shenanigans so thanks, Rita. (Jones opens the precinct door and walks through the office. He finds a map of the first floor and points to the location of the screen room. Gloria arrives with an energy bar) Gloria: Jones, what’s up? Jones: Same old, same old, Gloria. I’m getting really tired of that Rozetta and Ad Astra thing. It makes me want to punch Rozetta’s face. Gloria: I would agree too, all of these crazy things around Grimsborough made me have insomnia last night. (Jones and Gloria walk to the screen room. They finally go to a door that says “Screen Room” and open it. In the screen room, the duo see their team members including Alex and Jasper sitting in their seats with Rita standing in front of them) Rita: Jones, Gloria, your on time! On time for my surprise! Jones: Please tell us this is something you planned just to trick us instead... Rita: Partially correct, Jones! Well, I did bring in the cake and cookies so it is still in my car, but I wanted to show you something very special. Martine: Rita, can you just give us the cake now after all the things we went through? Rita: Don’t interrupt, Martine. I just wanted to make up the things you guys went through... Amir: Ugh, really? Rita: With... (Rita uses a gadget on the screen. The screen shows a slide showing words, “Training Day!”) Rita: THIS! (The team groans and boos at this unexpected event) Rita: Come on guys, this is the perfect moment to save our asses from any of Rozetta’s goons. We have a parkour course, a bomb course, and a combat course! Gabriel: Rita, we may have some bad experiences the past few months but it doesn’t mean that you have to decide... Rita: Quiet, Gabe! We need to train to perfect our coordination and to strengthen our body that enable us to fight. So I’m going to the first course of today! Amir: (looking at his PearPhone) Sometimes our bodies aren’t trained to fight... (Course 1: Parkour) (Rita and the team are seen walking to the area of the Misty Grove forest where a bunch of obstacles and objects placed here) Jasper: Jesus, we could’ve used cars instead. Alex: (sweating) Wow, I haven’t been jogging for the past few months. It’s hard being a stay-at-home dad. Rita: Ok, since some of us would be potentially kidnapped like Judge Powell last time, we have to go across this obstacle if someone tries to chase you down. (points to the obstacle course) You are going to cross this large course made of wood, stone, and scrap metal that I’ve found and carved in the junk yard and countryside. This will be an opportunity for some of you guys to... (Peeing is heard) Rita: (faceplams) Oh come, Jones! Is this even necessary? Jones: (off-screen) It’s not me! I’m on the top of tree just to look at the obstacle course! Astrid’s been very anxious lately so she had to do it! (The team looks up at Jones who was at the top of the tree. Jones then climbs down the tree and brushes off the leaves) Rita: So anyways, you guys are going to climb the treetops, maneuver through walls of stone, and leap over tons of metal while avoiding touching the ground. This road will show you the path through the obstacle course. Now I will show you. (Rita sets her phone to stopwatch and starts it. She climbs up a rope to the bridges and runs while gunfire can be heard. Rita continues her path and dodges several swinging balls while crossing over a wooden pole. She then slides down a ramp and jumps to a stone pillar and does several hops and skips over each one. She quickly dives into a tunnel and crawls as quick as she can. Rita then crawls out the other side of the tunnel and suddenly gets launched to a climbing wall. Rita climbs the wall and goes through the top of several walls avoiding the small gaps. She then runs through a path while dodging several obstacles in the way) Martine: Bah, this is going to be a parte de temps. (walks away from the group) Tell me when she’s done. Cathy: (pointing) Rita already did the course, Martine. (Rita is seen at the end of the obstacle course) Rita: 78 seconds! Feel free to go next if you want! Jones: (gulps) Alright here goes nothing. (Jones sets up phone to stopwatch and starts it. He climbs up a rope and reaches the platform. He jogs across a bridges but runs upon hearing gunfire. Jones then reaches a wooden pole and jumps down, grabbing on to it while moving to avoid the swinging balls. The team looks on) Amir: We should go help him. Alex: Oh come on, I need a break! (The team starts their stopwatches and try to cross the course. Martine is seen getting hit by a swinging ball and Alex is seen doing the same way Jones did. Amir slides down a ramp and hops through several pillars with Jasper. He then jumps into a tunnel too early, hitting his chest and falling down while Jasper leaps off the pillar to help his boyfriend. Cathy walks a bunch of stairs which turns out to be an escalator. She runs to the top but is knocked down by a wall with several boxing gloves. Gloria trips on her heels while trying run over the walls. Jones is seen avoiding several obstacles in a large road while reaching the finish line) Jones: (Stops stopwatch) 99 seconds... where is the team? Rita: Still doing the course. (The team that didn’t finish the obstacle course huddle and set their stopwatches again, but going one at a time finishing the course) Rita: Well, I guess the fastest in this parkour course is Jasper, who is 4 seconds after me by 64 seconds while the slowest is Gloria by 169 seconds. Let’s see the other guys’ scores. (Jasper: 64 seconds, Rita: 68 seconds, Cathy: 76 seconds, Amir: 81 seconds, Martine: 87 seconds, Jones: 99 seconds, Alex: 103 seconds, Gabriel: 115 seconds, Ramirez: 128 seconds, Gloria: 169 seconds) Gloria: Damn, I forgot to bring my hiking boots from home. I can remember back in Chicago a bear nearly attacked me when my family were hiking. Martine: (holding hip flask) Oui, this périple must be tiring indeed. You know, this course reminds me of a nightmare when I was about 8. Jasper: Gabriel, you’re sweating. What’s wrong? Gabriel: (sweating) I’m just a bit traumatized about the next course. All of this reminds me of Mia. I still can’t believe what happened to her. (Gabriel gets a bottle of water and chugs it down) Rita: Oh, by the way, you still have lots of more laps to go until the next course. (Gabriel instantly spews out his water) (Course 2: Bomb) (Rita and the team are seen in the countryside) Rita: Ok, for the next course based on the bomb that killed Mia is the bomb course! You must get out of this red circle and try not to set any bomb hidden everywhere in this zone. This white circle is your safety zone. (points to the area) Come take a look at it. (The team looks around to see outside the white circle are just cars, trees, roads with a large red circle surrounding them) Cathy: (thinking) Bombs are usually made from fertilizer, pipes, metals, and other types of stuff. I need to be more careful if I don’t want to set off the... (Gabriel, wearing a red blindfold, steps on a mine and gets blown up) Jones: OH MY GOD, GABRIEL! (grabs Rita) RITA, YOU SCUMBAG! Rita: Relax, the explosions are harmless, if you get hit by one, you’re out. Just try to reach the safe zone before the other guys. Amir: (holds Jasper) Maybe we should team up, Jasper. I don’t want to lose you like Rupert. Jasper: (pushes Amir) Sorry Amir, but I don’t we can work together. We may risk getting ourselves out and I think this course is just every man for himself. I hope you understand. (Jasper walks out of the safety zone, much to Amir’s sadness and disbelief. Gloria is seen avoiding anything suspicious and dangerous. She nervously sweats and finds some sticks and rocks to use. Gloria throws them at each object and area she chooses, with some of them exploding while others do not) (Jones and Ramirez are seen walking together) Jones: Ramirez, how are you doing? Ramirez: Nothing Jones, I still can’t believe that Mia was killed by the estrellas we’re looking for. How’s Zoe lately? Jones: Fine, I’d even got Astrid to play with her along with that guy with the lava lamp. He seems weird but okay. Ramirez: (looks at his phone and goes to the calendar) We’ve only have five weeks before Christmas. Too bad Ad Astra had to ruin it. Jones: (sits on a rock) We’re still looking out for Ad Astra’s Plan Supernova, but the only things we know about the plan are human enhancement and the meteorite. Good thing Rita made up all of this stress with cake and... BOOM! (An exploded Jones is seen on the ground unconscious. Ramirez panicks and runs) (Cathy hops on the ground trying to reach the safe zone. She places a flag on each safe zone to make sure that the ground is safe. She sees a running Ramirez and Amir sightseeing with binoculars) Cathy: Amir, are you looking for any bombs? Amir: Nah, just watching some birds flying around. You bored? Cathy: (points to her sweating face) Does this look like bored to you? (Rita runs across the minefield and jumps on top of a car. She sees Jasper stuck in a fallen tree and Martine drinking a whole bottle of wine) Rita: Huh, amateurs. Ramirez: (running) EVERYBODY, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (Alex tip tops on the ground and does several dance moves to avoid the bombs. He jump around and accidently hits a walking Amir, exploding the hidden bomb on the ground and sending the two flying. Alex lands on a hill and activates another bomb) Alex: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! BOOM Alex: BLEEP BOOM Alex: BLEEP BOOM Alex: BLEEP (Every time Alex activates a bomb, he flies around while shouting curse words. Cathy sees an injured Alex and calls him) Cathy: Alex, are you okay? Alex: NO, COULDN’T THIS CRAZY WOMAN JUST DEFUSE THEM AND BE MORE SPECIFIC? Cathy: Alright, Cathy, 5 down, 5 to go. I’ve gotta do something! (Cathy runs off and sees the remaining members of team going to the red circle. She meets up with Gloria) Cathy: Gloria, do you need help? Gloria: No thanks, I’m fine. But if you’re helping me about Rita, I would be glad to do! Cathy: (holds up rope and gives it to Gloria) Here use this! (Gloria throws the rope at Rita’s leg and ties it to a tree. Rita ignores it and goes anyway) Gloria: That’s it! We need to get her, now! (With the rope stretched, Rita, who was near the finish, trips and drops the remote controlling the bombs. The remote falls to the ground as all of the team members scream no in slow motion. The remote then activates all of the bombs, exploding every bomb and eliminating Gloria, Cathy, and Rita from the course) (Ramirez is seen crouching from the explosions as the smoke clears. He raises his head up and sees the countryside in ruins. A drunken Martine reaches the finish line without any scratches or bruises) Martine: Bon chargin, I think that I’m going to empty my stomach. Ramirez: (cheering) Don’t you see, Martine? We did it! We won the course! Martine: Ssshhhh, Ramirez. I need somewhere to lie down while you uhhh... clean it up or whatever. Rita: (rises up) Well both of you guys are lucky that I didn’t have a chance to rub my victory on your faces... Rita: Anyway, you guys still have a few more laps to go on the next course so here’s a map! (Course 3: Combat) (Rita and the team are seen outside the Airport precinct) Rita: Alright, if someone tries to attack you in a place with a weapon in some place of your body that you feel uncomfortable, that’s no good! Which is what happened to Rupert months ago, we need to increase our strength, movements, and coordination in order to act like a deadly soldier. (Rita does several fighting moves in front of the team. She throws away a gun) Rita: If you’re holding a police gun, throw it on the ground. Make fists your deadly weapon, not guns. (The team drops their weapons) Jones: (whispering to Gloria) I don’t like where it is going. Martine: (whispering to Jones) At least we will get some cake after all the hard work we did. Rita: Ok, we will start by having a volunteer come up. (Rita points to Gabriel) Rita: Gabriel, since you lose last time, you will be fighting me! Gabriel: Um, how long are we going to do the course? Rita: 10 hours. (The group stays silent) Rita: What? Whatever, show me your moves, Gabe! Gabriel: Rita, NO... (Rita punches Gabriel in the face and kicks him in the thigh. She punches his body several times and throws a trash can at him. Gabriel, bruised and battered, tries to defend himself with the lid only to be kicked in the face by Rita. Rita stomps on his spine and locks him about to break his back) Martine: Rita, stop! He’s already beaten! Gabriel: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! OH MY GOD, HELP ME!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!! Rita: (continues breaking Gabriel’s back) HOW DO YOU LIKE IT NOW, HUH? HUH? YOU LITTLE PIECE OF BLEEPS THINK YOU CAN GO ATTACK US FOR NOTHING?! I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR GODDAMN SPINAL CORD AND TEAR OFF YOUR BLEEP!!! (Ramirez hits Rita with a frying pan, forcing her to drop Gabriel. Jones and Gloria draw their guns at Rita) Gloria: Rita, that’s enough! Gabriel doesn’t know how to fight! Can you give him a break? Rita: I said no weapons, both of you! I’m trying to make you strong! Jones: By breaking people’s back and beating them to death? I know these times are hard with Rupert and Mia gone but you’re no better than both DreamLife and Ad Astra! Rita: And what about Rook? Everybody thinks he is worth more than a million thanks to their stupid ass delusions and BLEEP! Cathy: (draws gun) It doesn’t mean you have to kill someone for it! Rita Estevez, you’re under arrest for assault and attempted murder of Gabriel Herrera. Amir: Everybody’s sad, Rita. Why do you have to hide it with all of that rage? Jasper: I nearly died because you! It took me three hours to get me off this tree! (Rita looks down and her veins start popping up and her face turns red) Ramirez: Um guys, she can’t take that much stress. Martine: Rita, I thought we are amis! But you have to waste our day over some stupid course nobody wants to do. You know what, screw your damn cake and cookies and ríen! Bonne journée! (Ramirez picks up Gabriel and Jones comes to handcuff Rita while the team leaves. Rita, shaking up with anger, explodes and breaks both of her handcuffs and punches Jones to the ground) Rita: (points to the team) YOU BASTARDS! YOU THINK YOU CAN LET EVERYTHING BE RUINED OVER NOTHING? I’M TRAINING YOU FIGHT AND I WILL MAKE YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! (Rita runs to the team and attacks Ramirez first. Jasper takes the hit for Ramirez and fights Rita with a bo staff, blocking several punches with it and hitting Rita in the chest. Rita grabs the staff and jumps on it, splitting it apart. Rita picks up the split bo staff and draws a knife, taunting Jasper. Ramirez comes with a trash can lid) Ramirez: Here, use this! (throws the lid to Jasper) (Jasper blocks the attacks from Rita and tries to fight back. Amir comes by with a riot shield and pushes Rita. Rita stabs Jasper in the arm and throws him to Amir, sending the two men off her range. The rest of the team tries to fight Rita with all but Jones being defeated and incapacitated. Jones throws a rope at Rita’s neck and chokes her, dragging her to him and beating her several times. Rita pulls out a gun and tries to shoot Jones several times. Jones grapples Rita and throws her into the police car. Rita, now bleeding struggles to get out of the car) Jones: Now... (his face turns into a demon and voice is demonic) YOU WILL PAY YOU MOTHERBLEEP (A purple spirit appears next to Jones and grabs Rita. It throws several punches at her and the car) Evil Spirit: ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!!!! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!!!!!! Diane: OFFICER JONES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (Diane is near Jones with an angry face) Jones: Diane? I didn’t expect to see you here! Diane: (demonic voice) YOU FOOL, I’M NOT DIANE, I AM THE NIGHTMARE YOU WILL HAVE. YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE PHYSICS AND REALITY OF THIS UNIVERSE AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! (Diane turns into a demon) WRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!! Jones: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Rita suddenly wakes up in the break room with a bottle of whiskey in her hand) Rita: Ah, Jesus! At first it was just some stupid dream of training stuff, and now all of that bull crap! And how did I get so violent? And why are there spirits and demons everywhere? (Rita looks around and sees an unfinished sign she is painting on the table. She looks at her watch that reads 7:30 AM) Rita: God, I’ve been up all night drinking that I forgot about that small party I’m setting up. I better hurry. (Rita places the sign outside the precinct and goes to her car to grab the pastries and bottles of alcohol. She then goes to the screen room and places everything needed for her party. Later, all of Rita’s friends but Jones and Gloria are here at the screen room) Martine: Wow Rita, I can’t believe you’ve set this small party for us. Rita: Yeah, it’s kinda of a party to make up for all of the stress and crimes we’ve been doing for a couple of months. (Jones and Gloria arrive) Rita: Oh, Jones, Gloria. You’ve came in just in time. (reveals cake, cookies, and champagne) Time for our party to make all of this stress we had before. Jones: Cookies? You’re really thankful for all of the hard work we’ve done! Gloria: I do sure hope this is for some time to get away from Ad Astra for a while. Let’s party! (The team cheers and celebrate. They are seen talking to each other and consuming the foods Rita gave them) Rita: (holds champagne) Everybody, cheers to us for solving 50 murder cases! I guess we are the true badasses we are. (Rita pours the champagne onto the cups and gives one of them to each of the team members) Jones: Man, I hope Rook was here to see this. (puts a cookie in a plastic bag) I’m saving this for Zoe. Cathy: Wow Rita, how did you have time to plan all of this? Rita: Well, it was a long story. (finishes her drink) Better hope the Chief doesn’t find out. END Category:Blog posts